


各取所需.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 宽顺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	各取所需.

权顺荣的身边依然有人黏着，只不过人由李硕珉变成了夫胜宽。就像权顺荣是多美味的食物一样，夫胜宽一直粘着他黏得他都差点烦了。夫胜宽本人表示委屈得很呐，谁让李灿跟李硕珉那哥老一个劲儿在他耳边嘀咕权顺荣到底有多好吃，给他这个哥哥兼弟弟不仅造成了心理上的压力还带来了不小的好奇心。  
在夫胜宽第一百不知道多少次缠着去上厕所的权顺荣的时侯，权顺荣终于忍无可忍地爆发了。然后就得到了一个委屈得不行的把他压在浴室门上不肯放手的弟弟。  
权顺荣叹了口气刚打算安慰一下特别委屈的夫胜宽，结果就被捏住了脸颊，双腿一凉裤子就不翼而飞了。  
权顺荣瞅着平时都乐乐呵呵的弟弟在现在板着个脸子去揉他胸前的凸起那是真害怕啊，他伸手颤颤巍巍拍了拍夫胜宽的肩膀，开口本想劝劝夫胜宽让他停下来，结果没成想喘了一声出来。  
气氛沉默得可怕，权顺荣咽口唾沫的空当夫胜宽就开始解他的扣子。「哥刚才就已经硬了吧？是要来厕所自己解决问题的吧？」  
虽然话是这样没错，谁让群里的匿名功能一开启就不知道是哪个不要脸的往群里传了一个小视频，还是男男的，那小受叫得那个欢给权顺荣看得是气血上涌就不小心勃了个起。  
「那既然我跟哥是一样的状态，我们不如各取所需，给双方想要的东西。」  
权顺荣突然觉得夫胜宽陌生得很，平常他就是个傻白甜，现在却像个突然成熟不知道多少倍的散发着危险气息的狼崽。下一秒夫胜宽那张绵软的嘴唇就贴上了他之前被李硕珉种下吻痕的脖颈，在之前的快要淡化的痕迹上又狠狠吸了一个紫色的更大了些的吻痕。  
夫胜宽把手伸到权顺荣穴口不管前头挺立也不做润滑直接探入一截指节，然后夫胜宽惊奇地发现权顺荣已经分泌了不少的肠液了，他抿了抿唇抬头看了一眼垂眸羞得不行的权顺荣，将指头直接就着肠液润滑就全部滑了进去。  
权顺荣张着小嘴半眯缝着眼睛轻喘，听得夫胜宽是那叫一个酸涨难受，他直接将三指伸入摁在权顺荣穴内凸起上，哪知权顺荣居然敏感得很，居然直接转了个音儿就射到了他的裤子上。  
夫胜宽瞳孔微微放大，这哥已经被操到这么敏感了吗...？裤子倒是不重要，夫胜宽扣弄扩充着权顺荣的后穴，将另一手的双指沾了些裤子上的白浊物牵出一条丝线来就送进了权顺荣的口中。「哥哥，舔干净。」  
权顺荣尝到了腥咸味是一点也不高兴，他虽然有些犯恶心，却在情欲的促使下双手握住夫胜宽的手腕开始很是色情地舔舐夫胜宽沾满他精液的两指。  
夫胜宽被舔得心痒，抬头一看他可爱的哥哥此时正双眼含春一边口着他的两指一边从嘴里发出勾着他心魂的甜腻软糯的呻吟声。  
...Shit...！这哥怎么这么诱人，这谁扛得住啊！  
夫胜宽将三指抽出顺便带离了权顺荣口中的两根手指，抽了裤腰带让他已经忍耐很久的性器弹出来打在了权顺荣弹性的臀部。权顺荣哼了一声就被摁在墙上直直地插入却只用性器前端磨着穴内的一小部分，他难受地扭动着身子攀着夫胜宽的脖子贴上他身体，双腿主动勾上他腰身想把自己送进去。  
敲门声却在此刻响了起来，是金珉奎。  
「哥？哥还没上完厕所吗？我急着洗澡啊。」  
权顺荣刚想叫出的声音直接就被堵在了喉咙里。  
「哥可别再忍不住射出来了啊。」  
夫胜宽没管金珉奎，将权顺荣放在马桶上，半跪着一句话说完，未待权顺荣反应过来就直接送到了最深处去权顺荣脖子一扬脑子就炸开了，身体猛然往下沉却感觉心在往上飘，一时间忍不住直接就叫了出来。  
敲门声骤然停止，随即传来的是金珉奎大概是被口水呛到的声音，然后就渐渐远离了去。权顺荣羞得是根本不敢抬头注视夫胜宽，一巴掌软绵绵地的打在夫胜宽扶着他腰的手臂，却被顶得更厉害。  
甜甜毕竟不会说所谓的荤话，但动作已经足够荤腥，权顺荣是被他身下又涨大一圈的性器吓得直接就哭了出来，性器的前端口溢出些许精水便马上被夫胜宽单手握住，大拇指就堵住了小口让权顺荣射不出来。  
「胜宽...胜宽呜...不要...呜...」小仓鼠团子难受啊，一边哭一边喊着夫胜宽，软软的声音叫得夫胜宽那是一个眼红，加快了身下抽送的速度，在高潮来临之前拔出性器也松了手跟权顺荣的对在一起，两个人就互相射了对方一身。  
权顺荣还是吸着鼻子努力调整着呼吸，夫胜宽拿过头顶墙壁的莲蓬头调热打开开始为权顺荣清理，权顺荣刚高潮过的性器被触碰到还是会让他体验到被电击的快感，偏偏夫胜宽手法又色情，他羞愤地瞪了夫胜宽一眼软软地抢过莲蓬头来自己清洗，顺便把夫胜宽轰了出去。  
夫胜宽无奈地抽过纸巾擦掉了自己性器周围的精水在他很是抗拒的哥哥额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后将裤子又放在他旁边便在权顺荣的责怪下走出了浴室。  
就撞上了金珉奎。  
「...」  
「...」  
「完事了？」  
「...等会儿再进去吧。」  
「...噢。」

Fin.


End file.
